


lumiere, darling (the way it brings out the blue in your eyes is the Tenerife sea)

by mingcat



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Day 7, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, Sick Character, Soulmates, atsuomi if you squint, side oihina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingcat/pseuds/mingcat
Summary: day 7: soulmates, hurt, comfort, sickness, recovery
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857703
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: BokuAka Week, Bokuaka Week 2020





	lumiere, darling (the way it brings out the blue in your eyes is the Tenerife sea)

Bokuto was in the middle of practice when he felt a sharp pain in his head. Staggering, he began to breathe heavier, emotions not his coursing through him.

“Bokkun!” Atsumu grasped his arm, keeping him steady.

“Bokuto-san, are you okay?” Hinata approached him along with his other teammates, worry and concern etched in their face. Bokuto took a few calming breaths, blinking fast. “It,” another pained groan. “It’s not me.”

A couple gasps went around, along with a few hushed mumbles.

“Go.” It was Sakusa who spoke up.

Bokuto raised his head enough to look at the scowling man. “The hell are you waiting for? Your fiance’s in  _ pain _ you asshat. Get outta here.”

His voice might’ve sounded annoyed and he might’ve been scowling at him, Bokuto could see concern in the other’s eyes. He glanced over to their coach who just nodded, permitting him to leave. Bowing in gratitude and apology, he hurried off to quickly grab his bag and race to his car, not changing out of his practice clothes. He may have gone past the speed limit and he may have passed two red lights, but all that was a blur to him as thoughts of his soul and other half in excruciating pain filled his mind and twisted his heart. Gritting his teeth and gripping the wheel, he turned the corner.

_ Hang on Keiji, I’m almost there. _

Bokuto had barely turned off the engine of his car when he was out and sprinting up the stairs of their apartment complex, foregoing the elevator barely remembering to lock the doors of his car. Taking two steps at a time, he nearly tripped but managed to catch himself. 10 flights of stairs later, he finally got to the 5th floor. Bursting into the hallway, he made a sharp left and ran past three doors before arriving at their shared apartment. Skidding to a stop, Bokuto fumbled his pockets for his keys. Shoving them into the keyhole, he shoved the door open, slamming it close as he ran past the living room and down the hall. 

“ _ Keiji _ !”   
  


He did slip then, grunting as he dropped onto a knee. He picked himself up immediately and opened the door. The sight that greeted him had him stopping, his blood running cold and his heart stopping.

Akaashi could barely keep his eyes open as he frowned up at the older from where he was bundled up on the bed, curled up in himself. He was obviously sweating but Bokuto noticed the shivers, as if he were still feeling chilly beneath all those layers. His skin was flushed and his nose red. His lips jutted out. “You’re not supposed to be here, Kou.”

Bokuto’s heart twisted even more at the sound of Akaashi’s weak and soft voice. “Oh, Ji.”

He let out a breath as he slowly approached the bed, kneeling on the floor right by Akaashi’s head, making them eye level with each other. He laid his cheek on the bed, one hand gripping the sheets and the other rising to comb through the younger’s damp raven locks. Akaashi squirmed, wincing a bit. “You should be at practice, Koutarou.”

“And you shouldn’t hide things like this from me, Keiji.” Bokuto said softly but firmly. Akaashi let out a small pleased sound when Bokuto began to massage his temple. “I’ve told you countless times not to block me out.”

“I just didn’t want you to feel the pain." Had he felt better, his tone would've been sharper, but right then it was just weary.

"Ji," Bokuto sighed, stopping his ministrations to just cup Akaashi's heated cheek. "What happened?"

The younger broke eye contact, opting to study the other's face. One of his hands crept out of the blankets, his pointer finger shakingly tracing his jaw then his bottom lip before dropping onto the bed. Bokuto immediately shifted his hand to intertwine his with the others, feeling the younger softly squeeze.

akaashi sighed, looking back up at Bokuto. "My head's been pounding for the past couple days, it was bearable at first. Then I began to feel weak around lunchtime yesterday. Boss said I should head home but I refused, I was almost done with our latest project and I just wanted to get it over with. This morning I fainted out of exhaustion and fell down a few steps, hey, Kou, I'm fine."

Akaashi quickly reassured the older when his grip tightened and his eyes grew dark and sad, trying to give him what was hopefully a smile and not a grimace. "One of my co-workers brought me home since I didn't wanna go to the hospital."

"You've been in pain for days already and you didn't bother to tell me?" Bokuto's voice was small, a complete contrast to his usual loudness and confidence.

"You have a big game next week, not to mention that shoot for an ad this weekend." Akaashi tried to reason.

"Ji, I don't care if it's the Olympics–okay, maybe I care a  _ little _ bit," he corrected himself when Akaashi raised a brow. "But  _ you _ are my priority, okay?" He leaned closer to peck the younger's hot forehead. "You are my life," a peck on the nose. "You are my world." And finally a softer and longer kiss on the lips.

"You're gonna catch it, you dummy." Akaashi mumbled but still kissed back. The unfiltered love and adoration Bokuto felt reverberated throughout his soul, making Akaashi feel so overwhelmed. Bokuto only hummed, smiling brightly. "Then we can both be sick." He chuckled when he felt Akaashi use their connected hands to hit his chest. Bokuto squeezed their hands, stopping the assault. "Keiji."

Akaashi blinked at him, lips pouted and brows scrunched up. "What?"

"You are my soul," Bokuto's eyes bore into his, liquid gold and cerulean waves. "Whatever makes me up is made of you. You are my heart, and I will live the rest of my days showering you in all the love I can give, and then some more. But Ji, I want you to meet me halfway. Don't push me away, please? Promise me, Keiji."

Bokuto felt Akaashi's doubt and guilt slowly turn into fondness and resignation through the bond that connected them, like the bond that connected all fated souls, and knew that they were fine again. Akaashi smiled, brighter than before. His other hand appeared out of the cocoon of blankets and cupped the older's cheek, thumb stroking softly and sweetly. "I promise, my darling lumiere."

Bokuto chuckled leaning in for another kiss, humming happily against Akaashi's soft lips. "I missed you calling me that."

"I do call you a star frequently."

A snort. "Eh, lumiere sounds more posh and fancy. I used 'posh' right though, right?"

Akaashi laughed weakly but no less beautifully. "Yes, you used it right."

Bokuto grinned. "C'mon, let's make you feel better."

He made to stand when Akaashi tugged at his slightly damp shirt. He turned to see a frowning Akaashi looking up at him. "You are doing  _ nothing _ until you shower and change unless you really wanna get sick."

"But you–"

"No 'buts', Bokuto Koutarou."

"How 'bout yours?" Bokuto was too late to move and got hit by a pillow straight in the face.

Akaashi, as weak and sick as he was, was still strong apparently.

"Okay! Okay! Ji, wait, stop! Ack!  _ Keiji _ !"

And apparently there were a  _ lot _ of pillows just lying around and within the younger's reach.

Akaashi stopped and pointed at the bathroom door, glare both endearing and intimidating. "Bathe. Change. Now."

"And then I can coddle you?"

A sigh. The younger's cheeks seemed to flush darker, and not because of his fever. "Fine, yes, you can coddle me."

Bokuto laughed, almost skipping to the bathroom. "I love you, Ji!"

"I love you too," he mumbled before whispering to himself. "My sweet, darling lumiere."

  
  


* * *

  
  


True enough, Bokuto indeed coddled Akaashi when he got out of the shower in a fresh blue shirt and grey sweatpants. Bokuto had quickly driven down to the pharmacy nearby, bringing up his gym bag on his way back home. He found Akaashi sitting on the couch in the living room, browsing through the channels to find anything worth watching. He was in one of Bokuto’s large sweatshirts and his own owl printed pajama pants, along with fuzzy socks that were a shade of pink too bright. (they used to be white but Bokuto had accidentally added them to the laundry when he washed his neon red underpants that Kuroo had given him as a joke one Christmas.) despite the thick layers, he still had blanket around his shoulders.

Bokuto smiled at the sight, dropping his bag by the door and walking over to the other with the bag full of medicine. Akaashi must’ve felt him through the bond, turning his head towards him with a tired smile. Bokuto kissed the top of his head and placed the bag of medicine next to the younger before heading into the kitchen. “Have you changed?”

He heard Akaashi hum in confirmation. “The blanket and sheets were kinda damp so I placed the in the washing machine too.”

“Ji, you should’ve waited for me, I could’ve done that for you.”

“And have a repeat of these socks? No thanks, Kou.”

“Okay,  _ one _ , I apologised for that. And  _ two _ , you love those socks, don’t even lie.”

“I never said I didn’t love them, I said they were painful to look at.”

“Oh, please. They’re not that bad!”

“They’re blotchy and there’s a weird spot on one pair that looks like a mutated camel riding on the back of an obscenely large turtle.”

Bokuto paused with what he was doing for a moment before carrying on. “That,” he snorted. “Was oddly specific.”

“I unwittingly stare at it whenever I wear them so I’ve had enough time to figure it out.”

“I don’t know if I should leave you by yourself anymore.”

“You’re stuck with me so suck it up and get over here faster.”

Bokuto laughed loudly, nearly scalding himself as he poured the coffee he made for the younger into a mug and tasting it. Wincing at the bitterness, he humed, accomplished, as he got the right taste that Akaashi liked. “I have no complaints at all, and I’m coming already. Geez, you’re a lot more snarky when you’re sick.”

Bokuto saw that the younger settled on watching a rerun episode of Brooklyn 99 while he curled up into himself, squished against the corner of a headrest, the blanket pulled tight over his head and around him. Bokuto thought he looked like an onigiri ball, the ones Osamu sold that the younger loved to death. He made a mental note to call Osamu and have some delivered for dinner. He handed Akaashi the mug over his head, making sure the younger gripped it well before he jumped over the backrest of the couch and sat down, snuggling closer to the other with a happy sigh.

Akaashi took a sip of the coffee and hummed. “You don’t have to keep tasting my coffee just to see if it’s right. I know you don’t like it.”

Bokuto slung one arm around the younger, pulling him more onto his side. “Yeah, but I like making sure it’s exactly the way you like it.”

“I really don’t mind.”

“Neither do I.”

“I’m not gonna start this with you again.”

“But you did start it.”

“Oh, shush. Hand me the pills.”

“Keiji, don’t phrase it like that!”

“How the hell else am I supposed to say it?”

“Eh, I don’t know.”

“Oh go- just hand them over you big oaf.”

“Jiji, so mean.”

“Oi, I’m the one who’s sick and in need of care and attention!”

* * *

Bokuto indeed ordered from Osamu since Akaashi kept on pouting throughout the rest day, and he also called Atsumu to tell their coach that he might not be able to attend training for a few days. This had Akaashi immediately disagreeing.

“You are  _ not _ skipping practice.”

“You’re as stuck with me as I am with you, Ji.”

“Koutarou,  _ dammit _ , you have a match soon.”

“Just a bit of multi-tasking then.”

“ _ Koutarou- _ ”

“Keiji, I am  _ not _ gonna leave my fiance and other half home alone while he is sick.”

The two proceeded to glare at each other. The speaker of Bokuto’s phone crackled as Atsumu hesitantly spoke up. “You guys are disgustingly adorable and I’d love to hear you make up and be even more disgusting but I have my own soulmate to get back to so bye, get well soon Akaashi-san, hope Bokkun doesn’t accidentally give you expired medicine or something.”

“Oi, you damn fox-!” Bokuto scoffed when the dial tone beeped, signaling Atsumu ended the call. Clicking his tongue, he frowned as he looked back at Akaashi who had a smug look on his weary face. He stuck his tongue out. “I’m still skipping.”

Akaashi glared at him. “You better at least keep up your workout routine while your at home, at the very least.”

“Oh? Does Jiji wanna see me work out.”

“If we’re gonna be stuck here for a few days, I might as well get something out of this.”

“...I don’t know how to feel about that.”

“Get over here, I need to be coddled.”

“Well, I know what to say about  _ that- _ ”

“On second thought-”

  
  


* * *

  
  


It didn’t take long for Akaashi to get well, barely a full 2 days. Bokuto didn’t leave his side unless necessary, also working out under Akaashi’s careful watch. The fact that the younger did stop blocking out his bond to the older made him heal quicker until everything was back to normal.

well, as normal as it was with the two of them.

* * *

_**(special scene ~~because why not~~ )** _

"Oh? _Oh_! Bokuto-san brought along Akaashi-san!" Hinata ran at the two older men, ready to jump at them before his own soulmate grabbed him by the collar mid-jump.

"Akaashi-san's barely recovered, Shouyou. Don't just jump on him like you would." he sighed, giving the other two a warm smile, waving in greeting. "Yoo-hoo! It's nice to see you again!"

Bokuto waved back enthusiastically while Akaashi gave his own subdued greeting. "Hey, hey, hey, Toru Toru! You're back!"

Bokuto brought the man into a tight hug, Oikawa letting out a grunt at the show of strength but laughing it off and hugging the man back. Hinata, more careful this time, gave Akaashi a hug. Oikawa and Akaashi shook hands while Bokuto and Hinata did their made up handshake.

"Oikawa-san, how long are you staying this time?" Akaashi asked as they watched on fondly as their mates rough housed right there on the sidewalk near the arena where their match was to b held.

"Shouyou managed to convince me to stay for a week, I have an inkling it's because my little kohai is in town as well."

"Oh? Ah, yes. Koutarou mentioned the bare details. How do you feel about that?"

"About have two soulmates or about being engaged to one without telling the other?"

Oikawa sighed, chuckling a little. His eyes softened when he glanced at Hinata, his smiling growing when he heard the younger's laugh. "Well, we'll see about that."

Akaashi studied him and nodded, looking towards his own soulmate. "We shall."


End file.
